Familiar Stranger
by HannahVintage
Summary: What happens when Edward was a bully to Bella in high school?Later he gets in trouble with the Volterra leading him into a twisted fate that leaves him in Iraq where..Bella is?When she finds him what dramatic things will happen. Can they survive together?
1. Cut my wrists and black my eyes

Ugh Edward Cullen! He was such a self centered, arrogant jerk! Edward and his family were

extremely rich and it so happens that it got to his head. He had other brothers and sisters how weren't

as bad except for Rosalie. Although it did not matter because I was just another plain and simple girl like

all the rest. But Edward thought of me more like entertainment. He and his baseball friends made fun of

me on a daily bases. He always made me feel so bad but after a while I became immune to his constant

antics. But the truth was that I was not okay with him at all. HE was the one who made me become

someone who I was not. I used to be carefree, loving Bella who would love to run around on a sunny

day. But now I was what people called 'emo' and 'Goth'. Charlie had always tried to fight my

new lifestyle but he has given up by now. That's all I was, a lost cause. Yes, I did cut myself and I think at

one time I wanted to stop but now I need it. Although Charlie's spark to change me back was on the rise.

Until one day he could not take my sadistic ways. He put his foot down and did the most surprising

thing.

**Ok so i just had this good idea for some big ttwist and turns for this plot. Ok so a better summary becasue that was a little look into the story.**

**Bella becomes emo becasue of the Edward and his consant rants on her. But when Charlie gets tired of her grim look at life she is forced to be in the military. Then in later years she meets Edward under the most worst circumstances. **

**pLease review your thoughts!- i don't own Twilight!**

**Also it may seem a little boring but i got some bug surprises ahead!  
**


	2. This cannot be good

BPOV (Preview of what regular life is like)

I got ready for school like any other day. I put on a black tank top with a matching hoddie and a pair of

skinny jeans with black converse. I went into the bathroom and pulled back the trash can to find my

trusty knife. I put the cold metal to my wrist and pressed hard until the beautiful red liquid polled out. I

quickly and skillfully took some gauze from my medicine cabinet and wrapped my new cut. I was

needing to do it more often because the little cuts I did were not enough anymore. I ran out the door

not caring whether I ate or not. I had to walk to school because I spent my money on drugs and alcohol.

Once I got to school I was already late so I had to get a tardy slip. The first half of the day was uneventful

being that Edward wasn't there. This also meant that none of his buddies would do anything without

their leader. At lunch I sat by myself as usual and did not eat anything but instead read while listening to

music. Soon the day was over. It was getting better because I was almost invisible to people now and I

had no hassle with anybody today. When I walked up the driveway I knew something was wrong. I could

sense something was just not right. I opened the door looking around before stepping inside. There

Charlie was with…tear stained cheeks?

"Oh Bells I am so sorry!" Charlie sobbed. He ran over to me enclosing me into a huge hug which he knew

was a restriction. But when he did this he pressed to hard on my newest cuts making me screech out in

pain. I could see the blood going through my sweatshirt and onto Charlie's tee shirt. His eyes slowly

trailed down his shirt until he saw this. He gasped and let go, but not without taking my arm. He pulled

up the sleeve to see the old scares and the new ones that were bleeding.

"Oh, Bella" was all he said before he took me over to the sink. He put on the water to clean it off, me

knowing this was supposed to be a caring gesture. But I still pulled away and wrapped my arms around

myself protectively, it was really just a reflex. He seemed discouraged but at this point I could care less.

He gave himself a reassuring nod and silently took out a brochure from his pocket. I looked down at it

refusing to pick it up but when I looked down the most shocking thing was on it. It was for joining the

Marine Corps! I started whipping my head back and forth hastily retreating backwards.

"Oh, come on! I have no other choice but to put you in the military! I am scared for you. If you keep this

up you will kill yourself and here they don't except this kind of things. You will learn something more

useful and it will straighten you up. And that's final! You leave tonight, because I cannot stand to see you

like this." He screamed while crying. I could not believe this was happening to me. I Bella Swan was going

to be a Marine! I could not do this, no I refused to go. The Marine Corps was one of the most strict

places ever. No way would I last a second there. And this would also mean that I would not have alcohol

or my knife. I hated my dad right now. I stormed upstairs before he could say anything more. I

slammed the bathroom door shut and made sure it was locked. I grabbed my knife and did two more

cuts this time and then sunk to the floor. My hood kept a shadow over me to mask my mood. I crawled

over to the cabinets under my sink. I tossed a few towels to the side to reveal my wine stash. I popped

the cork on one of my finer wines and tossed it back. I resurged it back knowing I would have to

use that strong stuff later. I checked the time to see only two hours had past. I reopened the door and

crept to my room. Right as I reached the door knob Charlie came out from his room. He said to only

bring one other set of clothes and **nothing** else! I wanted to stay here but I knew it was inevitable. I

deliberately took my time getting one pair of clothes ready until I could stall no more. Once I got down

stairs I would not make eye contact with Charlie. I know he noticed because a new set of fresh tears

came to his eyes. I hopped into his police cruiser and we sat an awkward silence for the rest of the ride.

We pulled up at the airport after an hour ride. There was a bus that was nearby that had the logo on it.

From the outside you could see a man in uniform ushering kids that surprisingly looked like me into the

bus. I got out of the car pausing to get my bag.

"I love you Bella, I will try to write as much as possible!"Charlie said desperately looking at me from the

window. I just gave him a blank stare and walked away without saying 'I love you too', because frankly

he deserved it. I walked over to the man by the bus and handed him my form. He checked me off and

then motioned me into the bus. I entered the bus to see that everyone looked pretty much like me

this comforted me. I sat next to a girl that had a black bob and looked around my age. We did not talk,

none of us did. This was all our own separate hell for many reasons. After twenty minutes the bus jerked

to life and we were off. I had no clue where we were going or how exactly this was going to affect me

but I knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

**Hey so i hope u liked it! Next chap it will be in EPOV!!! At first i did not know what i was going to do with this**

**story but yesterday this idea sprung me so ya!!! It is going to be so filled with drama! So anyways i **

**would like it if u reviewed becasue i need to know what u think. And also when i update i do it to the one**

**with the most reviews (hint hint) so anyways happy spring break!**

**LOves  
**


	3. Do I really love you?

A two days before. EDPOV

Me and my girlfriend Tanya where about to leave the house when I heard some unfamiliar thoughts.

Tanya on the other hand seemed to recognize the scent because she froze under my grip on her waist. I

was too occupied with the newcomers, who where vampires, thoughts to read my amazing girlfriends

thoughts. The two men dressed in black robes were knocking on the door and obviously blocking their

thoughts for me. I caught a whiff of them which made my dead heart skip. It was the Voltaire. The most

feared family in all of the vampire society. I gave Tanya a questioning glance which was returned with a

shrug. I knew she knew why they were here but just did not want to admit it. I opened the door to see

them and asked them to come in politely.

"Edward Cullen? And this must be Tanya? Am I right?" one of the men asked, looking between us.

"Yes, now I hope you don't mind me asking but what is the nature of your visit to the small town of

Forks?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Well we are here to do one of Aro's chores…"he said eyeing Tanya, which made me pull her closer to me.

"And I would guess that we are on this so called list?" I wanted to keep as much information to myself

and be very on the point with the conversation.

"Well, yes and no. You are not an object of Aro's problems moreover your girlfriend, Tanya is." He said simply.

"And may I ask just why?" I was getting inpatient and I was starting to worry about Tanya and her safety.

"Well apparently your little angel here has gotten into some trouble which I presume you had no

knowledge of this?" _What!? How could Tanya get in trouble with the Voltaire, unless when I went _

_hunting she snuck out but what would she do that would get the Voltaire in this? _She looked up guiltily

while taking a deep breath.

"She hunted a human while knowing quite well that another human was watching. And after her meal

she did nothing to the other human but let it go. Of course we just took care of that problem before we

got here." I sucked an unnecessary breath of air. _My beautiful had killed a human? I mean I know I have _

_done it but it has been years. How could she do this!? I mean I still loved her but I could not picture her _

_doing that. How could she be so careless! _I looked down at her to see her gaze was on her shoes. I did not need to be Jasper to know

that she was guiltily of said crimes. In only seconds they both grabbed one of her arms and started to

forcefully take her away. I snapped into action when I heard her screams as she was pinned down with

an iron grip from the guard.

"NO! You cannot take her away! I know the penalty is death and I won't let that happen!" Then

without thinking I jumped on one of the guards back and started wrestling him because he had his hands

near his neck so that I could not pull off his head. The other guard grabbed Tanya too fast for her to

escape and then disappeared with her leaving me with the other guard. Once he saw that I was distracted

by this performance he jumped out of my grip and then also disappeared. There I stood, my shirt ripped,

without a girlfriend, and a new rift with the most powerful family ever. I knew that even if I got there

before they killed her it would be like committing suicide. My mind could not wrap around the idea that

my love of my life was gone. But the funny thing was that I did not feel sad. This made me extra guilty

for not only letting my girlfriend go to her death but not feel remorse for it. It was so odd not to have

any feeling of heartbreak. In fact I felt the opposite. I for once felt relieved that I was free from Tanya. The

sound of brush being ran through put me back to my state of alert. I relaxed as I saw my pixie sister

come crashing through the forest yelling my name and looking wildly about. When she spotted me she

started screaming at me saying something like this,

OMG! DidtheVolterracomeherealreadyandtakeTanyabecausetrustmebrotherijustfoundoutwhathappend

! I just nodded and started walking away. Carlisle was right beside me and started saying "Edward we

know what happened and I am sorry for your loss BUT your reaction was worse. You do know that what

you did can mean the death penalty?" I knew what I did but for anyone's information the payoff was

only therapeutic. We all knew that there was nothing left to do but wait. Once the Voltaire came

we would deal with them with the help of Carlisle and see if there was an exception. I would still go to

school like normal and act as if nothing happened. Although this task would be hard because all of my

buddies would notice in the first fifteen minutes of school. At least at school things would be normal. I

could still tease Bella Swan who was the most enjoyable person to mess with. Things would work out

eventually. I could feel it, but I think my half Jasper power was starting to wear out. And boy was I right.

Opened my eyes had a dream last night that both my arms were broken,  
Evening time,  
Help me now or hold me down, I feel my world is tumbling,  
Spiral down,  
Oh my love I can't let go,  
Something's wrong I can't let go,  
Natures cruel she laughs at me,  
As I make my way through the century,  
As I slowly turn to house dust,  
Tumbling down,  
The rain comes down like a victory,  
In sheets of shining memory,  
Over and over,  
Circling around,

When it rains,  
It's rains so slowly,  
In the city  
Where I'm from

~Turin Brakes Rain City

**One of my fav songs!**

**Hey i am trying my best to update. I think the next chapter will be up pretty soon...i know it was a little short but this**

**is like one of the most important events because it is like a dimono effect. And thank you very much for the positive reviews!**

**I really do apperciate them!So with that please review and have good week!**

**LOves  
**


	4. Patton1 is down

**I do not own Twilight.-wow just another disipontment for my life...lol**

EPOV (The same day when he was gone at school)

_God why does being a vampire suck so much!? _Today was a sunny day in the town of Forks, Washington. I had to stay in as the rest of my family, the Cullen's did. I was thinking about going on a small trip to Voltaire, Italy and have a little fun. I mean they had taken MY girlfriend away from me and killed her so they were really not my favorite people right now. But as soon as I started heading to the door I heard some all too familiar strangers. It was the Voltaire themselves here because of a small issue. At least it wasn't something to serious because I really did not want to get caught up in another mess with them again. There was a knock at the door signaling it was time to get out of my own thoughts. _Damn, Carlisle and the rest of the family are out hunting and would be gone for the whole day. _When I opened the door Aro was there with two guards in their black attire. Silently I lead them in not bothering to even exchange pleasantries, because I was in such a bad mood.

"Edward I am sorry to disturb you but is your family home?"Once Aro said this I knew something was up. He kept thinking random thoughts to make sure I could not read his mind.

"No, and I would not wait for them either" I really wanted them just to tell me what's wrong this time and go on with my own life.

"Well I heard what you did to one of my guards. Now I know losing your girlfriend must have caused you grief but the way you acted out really does not sit well with me or the council. That 'guard' is very highly respected. Now I would let you go but it seems as you did have a good excuse but I am afraid that's not the case. See if others hear that you got out of this then our reputation will take a hit. And it really is not fair not to punish you. So…"

I broke him off before he could saw anything more "To Hell you caused me grief! What was I supposed to do!? Just say 'Oh well I am sorry Tanya my one and only love but these men are going to take you away and kill you while I just sit back and watch.'

"Now Edward let me finish what I was saying. We decided that your crimes were not as a bad as say killing a human in front of another so we decided on a different approach to your punishment. Actually it's a new idea that we are testing out. You will be dumped of somewhere, any place really and have to go along with a story. But as easy as it sounds it really is not. See you will be very confused, but hey I really don't need to tell you this because you are going to experience it." _What the hell!? Are they serious? Okay well I know I can get through this somehow. I mean I really don't have much to do now that Tanya is gone, besides teasing Bella and hanging out with friends. You know what I think I will humor them. I will go along with this until I figure a way out. _

"We will be back tonight to take you to your position. Oh and I must warn you that where you will be going can be in the past or future. See our powers have been growing enough to be able to do such things. And I recommend not trying to run before we come back because you will need all your energy later." And with that they exited the house in a timely manner before disappearing. _Shit this was so not good, no wonder Carlisle was so upset. _

Not only five minutes after they left my family crashed into the house. Alice squealed and ran to me hugging me as did Esme, although she was a little more composed.

"Oh Edward we know everything!" Esme sobbed into my shoulder. I patted her on the back as I addressed the rest of the family being Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Carlisle.

"I will find a way out and when I do I will be just fine. I am just going to get it over with. I really don't think I will be gone for long. It's really not as big of a deal that you are making it. So what if they relocate me? I am a vampire and even if I am not the best tracker I am sure I can find my way back." I said confidently.

"Son, I know you can do it. Alice will be on full alert until you are home. You are brave to step up to what you have done." Carlisle said approvingly.

The rest of the night was filled with careless chatter about where I would be going. I frankly could care less; I just wanted them to put me where they may so I could come back as soon as possible.

Later that night.

It was around ten when two unfamiliar guards took me. It was all really a soap opera affair. The family was a mess even though I reassured them that I would be fine. They took me into a black limousine with a leather interior. I had no clue where we were heading nor did I care. Getting out of this would just waste energy like Aro said. Anyways it was really comfortable in here. It was surprising really. That I was all at ease while being taken to my sentence.

The limousine swerved right into a secluded path on what looked like an abandoned house's driveway. The car joisted as we all were put in awkward positions because of the lack of a road or an off road vehicle. It was now almost morning as the fighting few rays of sunlight peered from behind the rolling hills that surrounded the forest and our location. A shabby cabin appeared from the brush with an overgrown lawn. We each got out of the car but not without the guards having a tight grip on either of my arms, of course. Once Aro ducked down in the house that was now empty besides a few chairs and other remaining furniture that had not yet decayed. I was shoved in also to the little cabin when the scent of mothballs and a faint trace of blood filled my senses. Aro singled one of the guards beside me to pull something from his cloak. He pulled a black strip of fabric and wrapped it around my eyes. He then proceeded to usher me over to one of the rotten chairs and sit. Then Aro's quiet voiced pierced the silence.

"You are now going to be sent into the future. And I know this may seem 'fun' but we are placing you only a few years ahead. Once to said location you shall retake another life becoming Matthew Minden, an apache helicopter pilot in the United States Marine Corps. I am afraid to inform you but the whole thing with Iraq is still going on as well as an issue with Korea, but that is not the point. You will fight for your country as only part of the punishment. The rest will come later. I am sure you will find out at some point." Aro said smirking. _Okay so this really sucks. I have no experience in flying especially doing something as serious as that! Okay Edward keep it cool. Once they leave me I ditch and find my family. Even if it is a few years into the future I am sure they could not have gone far…_

"We will contact you again. You are not allowed to hunt humans, ESPICALLY the Marine Corps, mkay!? If you do not do as you are told not only will your family die but, I will torture them first. I was thinking getting some humans right up to them with scratches everywhere. Huh I am amazing aren't I?" Aro chuckled.

I was about to make a snide remark when I saw Aro pull out a German Lugar that was used in WWII from his holster. He grabbed it by the barrel and swung it up in the air. The butt of the gun clashed with my face sending a weird sensation through me.** (Okay one thing; NEVER get hit with the butt of a gun! It hurts like hells mother, lol)** Everything went black.

I felt a burning metal against my arms and my legs. My head throbbed as I tried to figure out where the hell I was. _Whoop Whoop. _The noise repeated over above my head; slicing through the muggy air. Then I realized were I was. I was in a helicopter! _I cannot believe that this is actual happening!_ From the windshield I could see that I was in a desert, probably Iraq. I could feel my fatigue pants pressed against me in an odd way because of how my legs were positioned in the cockpit. The metal was searing as it went through the fabric to reach my pale cool skin. That's when it hit me. _How the hell was the helicopter flying without me!? _

Panicked, my eyes scanned the dashboard for any sign. _Oh, it's on autopilot. Okay then at least I am not going to crash. One less thing to worry about. _

An alarm started going off not soon after I found the autopilot. The helicopter started spinning around. _Shit I was going down. _The apache was violently spinning around at a staggering rate to the desert floor.

The force of the impact was a total surprise to me. Of course since I was a vampire it did not kill me but it defiantly stung. Sand wafted around me and into my eyes. I was starting to lose consciousness when I heard from the radio in the helicopter;

"We got an apache down. I repeat we have an apache down, requesting medical convoy. Patton1 can you hear me?"

It aint me, it aint me, I aint no military son, son.  
It aint me, it aint me; I aint no fortunate one, one.

Some folks inherit star spangled eyes,  
Ooh, they send you down to war, lord,  
And when you ask them, how much should we give?

~Fortunate Son, Creedence Clearwater

**Okay so I kind of had a 'Black Hawk Down' thing going on at the end there**

**but whatever. Sorry it took me soooo long to update but I lost my insperation for awhile. I would like to thank all of my reviwers cause I really don't think you know how much it means to me. On my profile it should tell you when i am going to update again. Next chapter will be in BPOV! This was a pretty intense chapter i think. I know it went a little fast and Edward seems like a jerk, i just blame it on Tanya cause he hung around her so often but the real story has yet to become. Oh you will be so 'OMG'ing when you read the upcoming chapters!-like seriously i don't know if i am the first one to think of this idea but if not then i am just awesome! So please review and i will continue with a smile on my face=)**

**Oh and yesterday was the 65th anniverary of D-Day for those people who live under a rock, lol**

**This chapter is for all those way to awesome veterains that are the most coolost!!!  
**


End file.
